jumpyoutyfandomcom-20200214-history
Pesterchum Roleplay
The Roleplay This article is about the Pesterchum Roleplay which is a fan adventure of Homestuck. Attempt One started several months ago, and only featured Arko, Auto, Fluffy and a guy named Tyl. The roleplay went pretty far, up to everyone going up to everyone being in the Medium, and the introduction of the Second Session, with Kespian (at the time he wasn't named yet and of course Kespian was supposed to be a furry). However, due to disagreements with Tyl, the roleplay ended, and a few days later, Cp took his place starting the Second Attempt which was much more successful. Summary Feel free to add on anything I missed. Part One Act One: The Reckoning Begins The roleplay begins with the introduction of the human Arko (aristocraticRenegade) (nickname, real name unknown), whose parents are out of town, as well as his friends Tike (bunburyingLeguome), Viselle (westernOnlooker), and Louise (constantParanoia, all trolls although at the time he didn't know. While awaiting the release of Sburb on Steam, he talks to Tike, proclaiming to her that he needs someone to play Sburb with, so he gives her an illegal copy of Sburb, both Client and Host. As soon as it is released on Steam, the Reckoning begins across the Earth, causing distance meteor crashes, making Arko think that it's just fireworks, which seems quite strange for the release of a game. Arko installs Sburb, and Tike connects, who comments on his lack of horns, and gets used to the controls. While this is happening, a meteor strikes the nearby house, sending shards of glass flying into his cat, Chloe, killing her. After Arko releases the Kernelsprite from the Cruxtruder, and instantly prototypes his cat, Chloe (Clo-ee), creating Chloesprite. Meanwhile, the Cruxtruder begins to countdown from 4:15, causing Arko to go around his house screaming, realising that a meteor is hurdling toward his house, around his living room crowded with the various machines created by Tike. After reading a walkthrough by R.L, and guiding him, he takes the newfound Cruxite Dowel to the Totem Lathe in conjunction with the prepunched card and finally takes it to the Alchemiter, where it creates a tiny dark-red "bonsai tree". With impending doom from an incoming meteor., and nothing but his cracked axe, he swings the axe at the tree, hoping that by some hope, he is saved. Act Two: The Land of Frogs and Wilderness Arko then arrives at his planet, the land of Frogs and Wilderness and quickly contacts his friends Louise and Tike that he is alright. He then starts a memo with Viselle, Tike and Louise, claiming that this game is a game to destroy the world due to the meteors, and they also say the same, as their planet, Alternia, is being destroyed. Arko then establishes the order of the game of who connects. cP -> wO -> bL -> aR, starting with bL. During this memo, Arko establishes a matespritship with Louise, as well as Tike with Viselle and with Arko fighting with Viselle again, establishing a kismesisitude relationship. However, the memo ends with Arko being attacked by imps. Arko then alchemitizes a far more powerful axe, and fights the imps, getting grist, and Tike builds up his house further. Tike is then contacted by someone named lonelyVisionary, proclaiming that he was sent here by a note, and that he has to talk to her about someone who went insane in his session, and that he may have contacted someone in Tike's session and that his moirail was killed by him, and that he is currently watching him. Tike denies these claims, however she talks to him about the mechanics of the game, and it's ultimate goal. Arko is contacted by someone named transparentAdversary who claims he is also from another session, and that he was told to talk to him by him, from the future. Arko claims this as bullshit, but is intrigued by how tA tells him he had to kill one of his teammates for the good of his team, and that Arko may have to do the same. Tike gives Viselle a copy of both Sburb discs and connects to Tike, who sets up her machinery, and then Tike prototypes her lusus, Penguinmom, sending her into the Medium, to the Land of Glass and Paths. Act Three: Land of Glass and Paths Tike reaches her planet, and immediately begins to alchemize new wrenches to fight the imps mentioned by Arko. Meanwhile, Arko reaches his First Gate, and opens another memo. And is them prompted by insults from Viselle calling him a furry due to the Weasel consorts and his BURNING DESIRE TO YIFF THEM non-existant desire to yiff them. He promptly quits the memo out of rage.